


Christmas Surprise

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Day before Christmas was it time to become more
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Reader





	Christmas Surprise

Shit its cold, you muttered and closed the door to your car  
You took all the groceries from the backseat and tried to lock the car, holding the key with your teeths

Shit.. WHOOOOUUPSS!! 

It was slippery as hell and you fell on your ass

You muttered again and wished that your boyfriend could peek out from the kitchen window, so he could help you out  
But he was probably busy with the dinner preparation or reading the new manuscript

You had been a couple for nearly 2 years, you were madly in love  
It was like you met yesterday  
You had never talked about the actual M word or making a B together  
But lately he had hinted things and looked at you in a special way  
Also.. It was time.. Right? 

Last week you were at the Dr to get a different kind of birth control  
With hardly any side effects at all  
When he saw the new pills he gaved you THAT look

It was the day before Christmas and you felt like a big kid inside  
You looked up to your house  
It looked so cozy, the candles that were burning maked it look so warm and inviting .. You smiled for yourself   
A perfect place to raise a little family   
With those words   
"I want to talk with you about something.. Maybe it's time.." ringing in your ears, you opened the door 

\- Gwil hunnie? I'm home

It was quiet 

Wasn't he at home? You looked to your left  
And there he was, in the doorway   
With THAT smile on his face   
A glimmer in his eyes  
The beautiful Christmas tree lit up behind him   
And.. a.. a.. 

\- Hi love.. I want you to meet Charlie.. Our dog   
\- Ohhh.. Ehhhmm... Hi Charlie, you smiled but frowned a bit, is it Charlie.. named after your character in "Midsomer Murders" ?   
\- Yup, the one and only, he kissed your nose, hi baby

He knew you could not resist the dogs charm   
You patted him and Charlie was quick to lick your face 

\- He is adorable Gwilym   
\- I know right.. He scratched behind his ears 

You were happy but a little bit confused still   
Was it this he wanted to talk about and have?   
A dog?   
Of course you heart was already melt, you wanted this little dog but.. 

\- Hunnie.. Why don't you go and take a shower and change, the dinner is almost ready   
He beant down and kissed you softly   
\- Ohhh.. Mmmmm... Thank you..   
I will...   
\- Love you sweetheart 

You smiled back at him, went upstairs, took a warm shower and after a debate with yourself you decided to go for the gown with lace under the robe  
Disappointed was not the right word, you couldn't be that at him.. Ever  
But you had to figure out were you were heading  
You knew he was busy with filming from time to time  
But.. 2 years.. 

When you came back you saw him arranging the little table in the living room   
He had placed a few more logs in the fireplace and lit candles on random spots   
Charlie ran between his long legs

*giggle*

He turned around 

\- Hi.. How long have you been watching me?   
\- Long enough to see you almost trip over Charlie, you smiled and walked towards him, you bent down so you showed a bit of your cleavage and patted Charlie, it smells delicious.. Don't you think?  
You got a wagging tale as an answer 

Gwil smiled at you both and placed the juicy steak on the table   
Your mouth watered, not just from the sight of the steak

You sat down across from him and started to take potatoes and veggies, he gaved you a few slices from the steak and with a smile you poured on the gravy

\- Wine?   
\- Oh yes please.,thank you 

He looked so handsome.. He always did but it was something special tonight a glimmer in his eyes

\- So.. You are ready for the big christmas party tomorrow love?   
\- Yes.. Ohh God.. Its our turn to have it.. I cannot wait   
He smiled big  
\- Do we have everything now, or anything else we need?   
\- I think we got it covered, I emptied the store before, *giggle* 

He smiled at you and filled yet another glass of wine for you  
\- You look beautiful tonight baby

Your cheeks flushed, just like that night you met, yes, he had that impact on you

He quickly took the remaining food from the table and gaved Charlie a little plate without you seeing it  
You placed yourself in the sofa and looked into the fire, you hardly not him returning next to you   
He placed a soft kiss on you temple raised his glass   
\- For us.. Merry Christmas my love   
\- Merry Christmas Gwilym 

You looked deeply into his eyes and got lost for a second neither of you noticed that your dog chewed happily on the rug

\- Y/N.. hunnie.. I'm so sorry that I haven't been around so much, it has been a lot lately   
But... I have been thinking.. I think.. Ehhh.. It's time love   
You swallowed down more wine   
\- Yes?   
You smiled little mischievously, you knew what he was about to say  
\- Hunnie.. When I saw the new pills.. I thought.. I.. We...   
\- Gwilym Lee.. I want to have a baby with you, I want nothing more in life 

He took your glas and put both down on the table   
He caressed your cheek   
The fire sparked in his eyes   
His fingers gently opened the robe and let it fall  
He kissed softly behind your ear and you felt his stubble tickle down your neck  
You laid back in the couch and pulled him over you  
He pressed his crotch onto your body and you let out a moan  
His lips continued to leave a burning trail down your chest and his eager tounge started to circle around your nipple, his hand grabbed your other breast and his fingers twisted your nipple just so hard you wanted it   
\- Ohhh.. Please Gwil.. Please   
\- Please what baby? He teased

His hands runned up and down your side  
Continued to kiss you, your belly..while pulling your strings down your hips, your inner thighs   
You almost yelped when you felt his mouth closing around your clit  
He dragged his tounge up and down your folds, pushed in his long fingers slowly   
\- Mmmmm... mmmm.. You taste like Christmas baby..   
\- *giggle* shut up... Eat me!! FUCK!!!   
You arched your back and pulled his head down   
With a growl he eated you out like never before he curled his fingers and nudged your spot over and over an..   
You came hard, with shaking legs you squeezed his fingers   
\- Ohhhh God hunnie   
He didn't stop, instead he fucked you faster than before

* CRASH* 

The big santa in the corner went down with a loud bang

\- CHARLIE!!!!!   
Sry love   
Gwil went quickly up and pointed a little naughty finger to Charlie who looked ashamed   
He gaved him a bone to shew on and a toy and scratched his head, It's ok now buddy 

He came back to you and sat down in the sofa  
In a second you straddled him  
\- Ohhh.. Hi there  
\- You are going to be such an amazing dad Gwil..   
You took his erected cock and placed it in your opening, looked into his eyes while sinking down 

He took a firm grip around your hips and you started to move together as one  
Soon the pace increased and you held around his neck bouncing up and down   
He grabbed your ass and licked your breasts moaning loudly 

\- Ahhhhh God... I'm coming.. Shit... You feel so good.... AHHHHH   
He gaved your ass a little slap and trusted harder  
\- I'm going to put a baby inside you Y/N... You hear that Charlie...   
AHHHHH FUCK... I'm coming 

He held you close kissing you sloppy   
You felt him empty himself deep inside of you  
\- I love you Y/N  
\- I love you Gwil 

Charlie laid with his back towards you looking at the Christmas tree was he admiring it or guarding it

Maybe he knew that it was a little box under there, just for you


End file.
